


A Royal Time Together

by OtherSecret



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherSecret/pseuds/OtherSecret
Summary: Delilah reflects on her first meeting with Corvo whilst she now had him trapped in void stone.





	A Royal Time Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoyalDarlingPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalDarlingPrincess/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters which belong to the publisher of the game Dishonored/Dishonored 2 Bethada. 
> 
> This was inspired through a conversation I had with user RoyalDarlingPrincess.

A Royal Time Together:

Delilah had trapped Corvo in void stone, this wasn’t like normal stone which could be chiselled; no this was pulled out of the void itself and could only be worked with magic. Delilah was a natural when it came to sculpting which is way it was no surprised how easy she found dealing with void stone with her magic. Emily however, escaped. Delilah wasn’t surprised, she knew Emily would take after her father. It would have made sense to kill her whilst she was unconscious but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. It wasn’t out of love for her dead sister Jessamine, Delilah wished she could have killed her sister herself, no she left her niece alive for some other reason. Maybe she secretly hoped to be stopped, that seemed unlikely. Delilah found herself watching Corvo stuck in his stone prison, wondering if it had something to do with him. 

Delilah first met Corvo during the rat plague, shortly after Jessamine’s death at Lady Boyle’s party. At the party everyone was wearing mask, though Corvo masked had become infamous by this point and someone had arrived wearing such a thing. Delilah herself whore a cat face mask which did not cover her mouth. Delilah was no fool and it was clear way Corvo would risk coming to such a party, it was for the same reason as herself, to get close to Lady Waverly Boyle mistress to the Lord Regent Hiram Burrows. Delilah needed her sister’s assassins out of the way just as much as Corvo did to restore Emily to the throne, though Delilah had no wish to see Emily sit there, she at the time was working on a way to take over Emily’s body as she didn’t have the influential support back then like she did in the present. The only fool at this party was Lady Boyle. After Corvo had already killed supporters of the Lord Regent and the knowledge that he wore a mask to do so made it a grave mistake to throw a masked ball. She kept an eye on the man in the Corvo mask, as he was clearly looking to see how to get past the wall of light to search around upstairs. This action so easily missed by others only help confirm to herself that this was the real Corvo Attano. She had the urge to go and do something, try and help, but she needed to act quickly for he would be gone in a moment. Without thinking she quickly made her way and grabbed him by the hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. It was a slow dance. Corvo put no resistance to dancing, he must have just been so shocked by Delilah’s actions that he must be going along to work out what was actually happening.

“Worked out which one is Waverly Boyle yet?” Delilah quietly asked.

Corvo did not respond. He tilted his head slightly. Delilah could only infer the shock on his face under that mask of his. It gave her great please to have this effect on him. She let out a little giggle and the joy this image was giving her.

“Oh come now, everyone here is trying to work out which sister is which. Three sisters all dressing in the same costume only different colours, it’s funny, they must be rather close.” Delilah said with false innocents.

“I have an idea on how to work it out. I suspect there must be a clue in their rooms.” Corvo said.

“Is getting past the wall of light the issue?” 

“No, it’s not being seen as I do it”

“Well then, maybe I can help cause a distraction, for a price of course” Delilah said with a smile.

The urges she felt whilst dancing she could not believe could possible only be found in her, they felt so strange and so strong that Corvo had to be feeling the same. But what that feeling was she was unsure of, but she wanted to find out more about it.

“What do you want?” Corvo asked bluntly.

“A kiss”

Corvo lifted his mask up slightly, using his hood to still keep this action as hidden as possible. But Delilah was able to see his face under that mask, conforming his identity. The two locked lips, his tongue pushed into her mouth, and she welcomed it gladly. Corvo moved away he pulled his masked straight down. Corvo slipped away to disappear into the crowd but Delilah managed to keep an eye on him. Delilah took a deep breath they started to walk like the worst drunks of Dunwall towards the group of guards that where monitoring the entrance hallway to the Boyle estate.

“Well who do we have here?!” Delilah shouted in a drunken manor as she bashed into one guard knocking his helmet off as she made her way to another.

Delilah collapsed onto the floor getting the attention of the rest of the guards all making their way to help her. It was at this moment that she saw Corvo standing in the crowd and with a blink of an eye he was stood of the second floor landing. It was clear to her that he had the mark of the Outsider, it was the only way such a thing was possible. She didn’t see him again for the rest of the party, but one of the three Lady Boyles did disappear as well, no body was ever found but from what Delilah gathered from the papers and from her spies he did kill his targets he found other ways to get rid of them. These other ways could be argued to be worse than death sometimes, it was inspiring really.  
This brings Delilah back to the present with Corvo trapped in void stone, still alive. She knew he could still hear as well. She spent her days painting and talking to him, telling him all sorts of things. She felt the urges that she felt back at Lady Boyle’s party and was desperate for Corvo to feel the same.

Delilah spent time completely naked in front of Corvo imaging his rock hard cock inside of her, she would use this to pleasure herself, starting by rubbing the clitoris before slowly moving two fingers into her vagina, she didn’t imagen that Corvo would be slow she imagen him to be rough and hard and she liked it. She would tell Corvo all these ideas whilst he was stuck and had no choice but to listen. She wanted Corvo to just take her; to grab her and claim her as his. 

These emotions just grew and grew until Delilah could no longer control herself. She released his mouth from the void stone and shoved her lips onto them, slowly the rest of Corvo was coming free. At first he collapsed to the ground, he looked up at Delilah, his face expressionless. With a sudden new lease on life he jumped up tackling Delilah to the ground. There was a moment of true fear in Delilah, she knew she couldn’t be killed but the rejection that was coming was going to be too much to handle. Corvo had put one hand on Delilah’s neck chocking her slightly as he leaned in close to her ear.

“So you want it rough?” he said quietly.

A smile came to Delilah’s face as Corvo starting kissing her body. He released her neck as he made his way down to her vagina, shoving his tongue inside. His work was masterful and giving her great pleasure, she couldn’t contain herself as she let out a quick scream of joy. But a scream was all it took as witches filled the room to see Corvo with his face between Delilah’s legs. Not a single one said a word but not a single one left the room. Delilah smiled and saw no need to contain her joy as she let out every moan yelp and scream of joy that Corvo was bringing upon her. He only pulled his tongue out to shove his cock in. He looked around the room to see his audience before fixing his gaze to Delilah. The two locked lips as he fucked her.

“Say I am your true Empress” Delilah requested in the heat of the moment.

“You are my true Empress” Corvo yelled.

As if a call to action just after the words left Corvo’s mouth he and Delilah climaxed and the same time. His cum shot inside of her and it felt so good doing so. Afterwards the two just lied there, catching their breaths. They would have a small wedding in the evening followed by more fucking, a lot more fucking. It would be two weeks of it, Delilah would put Corvo’s cock in her mouth, working it until he provided the warm salty cum for her to swallow. He even shoved his cock into her arse which hurt at first before turning to pleasure. If she had a whole Corvo put his cock in it. But after two weeks Emily had returned to Dunwall, she would sneak in return Delilah’s soul and mortality to her and put a sword to her throat. Delilah knew she couldn’t hurt Emily, not because she didn’t have the power to, but because she was Corvo’s daughter, her step daughter. 

“I beg for mercy” Delilah said instantly.

“Why should I give you mercy?” 

“I know you are not a killer, I have reports. You have dismantled all my supporters but never killed any of them. So let me go, I will leave and never return”

Emily looked around the room. Delilah knew who she was looking for, but Corvo was not present he was getting a boat ready once he heard Emily had returned for he knew he’d need to get Delilah somewhere safe but he wasn’t fast enough. 

“Where is my father?” Emily demanded.

“Free. I let him go.”

Emily removed her blade from Delilah’s neck and throw Delilah to the ground. She stood over Delilah with raw hatred in her eyes.

“Go, and never return”

With that Delilah moved quickly, making her way to docks where she found Corvo finishing setting up their ship. He gave a man at the docks a letter for Emily before departing with Delilah into the sun set.


End file.
